Leonard Nimoy
thumb|Leonard Nimoy Leonard Simon Nimoy (* 26. März 1931 in Boston, Massachusetts; † 27. Februar 2015 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Regisseur, Filmproduzent und Fotograf. Bekannt ist er für die Rolle des Spock. Leonard Simon Nimoy spielte in Fringe den Charakter William Bell. Arbeit an Fringe William Bell wurde bereits einige Episoden bevor er das erste Mal zu sehen war, eingeführt. Lange überlegte man, welcher Schauspieler die Rolle des William Bell am besten verkörpern könne. Als Bryan Burk Leonard Nimoy vorschlug, war J. J. Abrams begeistert, auch da er schon gemeinsam mit ihm bei Star Trek zusammengearbeitet hatte, konnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass dieser zusagen würde. Doch er tat es. Jedoch wollte er kein regulärer Charakter werden, war aber bereit in mehreren Episoden aufzutauchen."Fringe The Casting of Blair Brown and Leonard Nimoy (PaleyFest 2009)" auf dem YouTube-Kanal von The Paley Center for Media Darüber hinaus steuerte er immer wieder Ideen zu seinem Charakter bei, die dem Team ein besseres Verständnis für William Bell ermöglichten. Da Leonard Nimoy sich nach ein paar Episoden aus dem Schauspielberuf zurückziehen wollte, stand das Team vor der Wahl, keine Episoden mit William Bell mehr zu produzieren oder ihn zumindest nicht mehr tatsächlich auftauchen zu lassen. Das Ergebnis ist zum einen in der Episode Per Anhalter zu sehen, indem er mithilfe seiner Seelenmagneten in Olivia Dunhams Körper gelangt und in der Episode 19 der dritten Staffel, LSD, in welcher alle Szenen mit ihm als Comicfiguren stattfinden. Die Szenen wurden von den anderen Darstellern am Set eingespielt, um den Zeichnern eine Vorstellung der Mimik und Gestik zu geben. Leonard Nimoy erklärte sich bereit, seine Comicfigur zu synchronisieren. Filme * 1951: Queen for a Day * 1951: Rhubarb * 1952: Kid Monk Baroni * 1952: Des Satans Satellit * 1954: Polizeibericht Dragnet * 1954: Formicula * 1959: Twilight Zone – Die Kunst der Gnade * 1960: Bonanza * 1963: Der Balkon * 1964: The Outer Limits * 1965: Mini-Max (Fernsehserie) * 1966–1969: Raumschiff Enterprise * 1969–1971: Kobra, übernehmen Sie * 1971: Einsatz im Pazifik * 1973: Columbo – Zwei Leben an einem Faden * 1973: Im letzten Moment * 1978: Die Körperfresser kommen * 1979: Star Trek: Der Film * 1982: Golda Meir * 1982: Marco Polo * 1982: Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan * 1984: Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock * 1986: Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart * 1989: Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums * 1991: Die Schmach des Vergessens * 1991: Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert * 1991: Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land * 1995: Bonanza – Angriff auf die Ponderosa * 1995: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension * 1997: Die Bibel – David * 1997: The First Men in the Moon (V) * 1998: The Lost World * 1998: Schöne neue Welt * 1998: Invasion America * 2001: Becker (Fernsehserie) * 2009: Star Trek * 2009–2012: Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI * 2013: Star Trek Into Darkness Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Darsteller